


Smile

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [59]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, M/M, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Bucky observes World Smile Day. Steve hates it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/334246
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> October 2 is World Smile Day.

  
Aggh!! Bucky, no!  
What? Why not? It's World Smile Day!  
Bucky, that is the worst mask I've ever seen. You look like a serial killer.  
Don't you mean, _more_ like a serial killer?  
No!!  
Okay, Steve. I'll take it off if it bothers you so much.  
Pshew! Wow, that was a terrible mask.  
I didn't know it would hit you so hard.  
Don't you remember how Hydra made you wear that awful respirator and goggles?  
Yeah, sometimes I feel like I'm still wearing them.  
Well, even when you feel like that, you are still my Bucky, and I want to see your beautiful face, not some fake-ass smile.  
Aw, Stevie.  
Come here, and let me kiss you.  
*smooches*  
Now _that_ is a good reason to smile!

:)


End file.
